Yagyuu vs. Asuka Kazama
E1C4E3F2-B30A-4988-BEC1-CD6684C6D1F3.jpeg|Psychomaster35 763EC142-B96C-42F4-BD29-A2EBB13E1876.jpeg|SentryNeo Yagyuu of Senran Kagura (nominated by Sharon Shing Huang) fights Asuka Kazama of Tekken (nominated by SentryNeo)! Who will advance to the second round of the Collection of Worlds Tournament? Introduction ???: What a sufferable way to die, by your own magic. The mysterious man looked like the man in a red and blue suit swung away as the magic was eating away at what was left of the dark wizard. It was a street fighter, Asuka Kazama as she came across Littlepip's corpse. Asuka was horrified as she looked around preparing for what killed the wastelander to try to do the same to her. A breeze passed as a kunai came out of Yagyuu's hand as it missed Kazama. She turned around as the ninja's cover was blown. Auska: Seems you are responsible for all of this. Yagyuu: What no I am not. Asuka: I am already doubting you there because from the looks of it you killed that horse and was about to kill me as well. I am going to give you a beat down of the century. Yagyuu: I do love a good challenge. Asuka: I will make this your last challenge. Melee (Cues Tekken 7 OST - Jungle Round 1 (Siriswad Remix)) 60 Yagyuu was about to activate her umbrella when she was met with a punch to the jaw. Asuka Kazama was not letting the ninja off so easily as she grabbed him and slammed her to the ground followed by a kick to the face. Had a sawblade not appeared in front of the Kazama she would have continued her offensive on the ninja. Asuka: Your trickery will not fool me. 54 Yagyuu: I have some better ones. Yagyuu used a smoke screen to get around Asuka as she was jabbed with by the umbrella. This caused her to grab her back as Yagyuu swept her leg and was met by a tentacle that smacked her down to the now muddy ground. Yagyuu then tries to have Kazama be forced into submission. Yagyuu: See it was not me. Asuka: I am not convinced! 47 Yagyuu was met by an angered Asuka, but before she can get a hit, the tentacle reappeared and absorbed the punches and kicks. The squid's tentacles then grabbed Asuka Kazama and hung her up into the air. Yagyuu pulled out a sword and jumped towards Kazama. Yagyuu: I will not fail again! Asuka: Not in the name of justice Asuka then kicked the tentacle so hard that it disappeared as she punched the sword Yagyuu got from her umbrella. For a second there was a stalemate. Then Yagyuu's sword shattered into a million pieces as she was kicked to the ground by the Kazama. 37 Asuka: Time for some revenge for that! Asuka then created multiple versions of herself as she hit the surprised ninja as she slams to the ground. Before she had time to recover, Asuka was about to blow up her head with a punch. However, the squid's tentacle took it as it covered the ground crimson. Yagyuu: You little... 30 Yagyuu then turned into her ultimate form as she charges towards Asuka Kazama. The mixture of smokescreen and explosive kunai to send Kazama everywhere. Yagyuu then punched Asuka with a wave that sent her to the ground. In a matter of a second, she was punched back to the ground by the ninja. Yagyuu: You screwed up big time. I hope you are suffering. Asuka: I have faced worse. 23 Yagyuu: Then have some more! She blitzes past Kazama nearly a dozen more times, each time slicing Asuka with a different part of her umbrella until she lands on the ground and the fighter is still suspended in the air, surrounded by a star of 12 slashes and punches sigils. With a wave of an umbrella, all of them charge and fire beams of water towards Asuka, trapping her in a watery prison of energy. As she suffers, Yagyuu summons her wounded squid once more, and leaps at the Asuka Kazama, preparing to end her once and for all. With a punch, she smashes the Kazama family member into the ground, where she lands with an explosion that covers the area in ash and smoke. Asuka: What a joke?!! 8 Yagyuu: What?! Asuka: No matter what you do, I will always fight for what is right Asuka then kicked the ninja into the air as she charges after her with much more determination than a few seconds before. 5 Asuka: Machine Gun Kick! With each and every kick, Asuka Kazama kicked each of Yagyuu's limbs. Her final blow was a wind up kick to the face as this decapitated ending the tournament veteran ninja. K.O. Asuka Kazama then lands as she dusted of the fresh blood that were on her shoes as she walked up to Littlepip's body as she felt that she avenged the pony's death. Asuka: Know that you were avenged. She then looked at Yagyuu's corpse in complete disgust. Asuka: You deserved the justice you got The member of Kazama family walked away from the field into another encounter. Results ???: How incredibly naive of you Asuka Kazama. I wonder if I should have them see the pony's real killer. I can't wait to see her face when she realized that she murdered an innocent bystander. Yagyuu you were a strong combatant, but it seems that you adventures have came to a bloody end. You should never of volunteered after being spared on two other occurances. This melee's winner is Asuka Kazama by Death!!! (Cues Asuka Kazama Theme - Unofficial Tekken Character Theme OST - Manji Valley) Winning Combatant: Yagyuu: 21 Asuka Kazama: 32 Winning Method: K.O.: 14 Death: 18 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Asuka's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's